Splice Of Life
by Umbramatic
Summary: Blaine wasn't expecting a visitor. Especially a familiar, non-human face.


This is a story I've been meaning to write for a long time. It goes into many things - Kanto worldbuilding, gene splicing, splicing of Pokemon canons - but I like to think it goes into friendship and family most of all.

 **Splice Of Life**

Blaine was having a normal day, or as normal as it could get for a Gym leader.

Work at the gym was done for the day, and he was back home, doing dishes, cleaning up, getting ready to sleep in his nice little house-

Car horns in the distance. A yowling Meowth. Barking Growlithe scaring his Rapidash grazing in the backyard. Blaine sighed. Who was he kidding? He hated Fuscia. He wanted his house in Cinnabar back.

But he couldn't have it, he thought. Cinnabar was gone.

Damn Hoenn Legendaries. Causing a ruckus that got the Cinnabar caldera to erupt years ago. It was a miracle anyone made it out alive. But everyone thought the place was cursed, and to this day there was only a lone Pokemon Center on the volcanic wreck of the island. It was a shame.

...He shouldn't dwell on such things, he thought. Blaine finished his chores, got in his pajamas, and greeted his Arcanine resting at his bedside before crawling in bed himself.

* * *

He woke to a distinct thumping.

lHe quickly noticed that it wasn't an _audible_ thumping but a deep vibrating pulse that seemed to echo within his mind. The pulse also created a tingling feeling that seemed to ripple through his skin. He bolted from his bed and noticed - even with his failing vision - his normally brave and loyal Arcanine was cowering in the corner, whimpering.

He knew what this was. He knew _who_ this was.

He rushed from his bed, ran between rooms to his front door, and swung it right open.

Before him stood a looming purple figure somewhere between catlike and alien, leering down at him and radiating as much menace as psychic energy.

~...Hello, Blaine.~

Blaine stared with his jaw agape for a few seconds before breaking out an ecstatic grin.

"Mewtwo my boy! So good to see you! Come on in, come on in, I don't want anyone _else_ seeing you!"

Mewtwo slunk in at Blaine's gesture, Blaine closing the door behind him. He cocked his head slightly but suddenly in Blaine's direction.

~How's it been?~

"Oh, same old, same old... Running the gym, taking care of my Pokemon... You? I heard you caused a ruckus up in Ferrum!"

~I did. These three girls helped fix me.~

"Aha, that's good! Wouldn't want any variation of that awful Shadowfication process to get near hide or hair of you... Anything else?"

~Red visited again.~

"Yes?"

~He used a Mega Charizard X against me.~

"And?"

Mewtwo allowed himself the vaguest hint of a smirk.

~I won.~

Blaine grinned and clapped. "Atta boy!"

Mewtwo whipped his tail in a satisfied fashion before suddenly drifting his gaze and staring off into space.

"Something the matter boy?" said Blaine.

~It's been a long time.~

"Since we could talk like this?"

~That, and since... the lab.~

"Oh." said Blane, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Yes. Yes it has..."

A deep silence permeated the room before being broken by Mewtwo's telepathic voice.

~I miss her...~

Blaine reeled as his mind was suddenly awash in visions.

* * *

His senses were rudimentary at first. And in that glass tube the only ones that really mattered were his psychic ones. But even so, from the start he sensed he had a neighbor. One in a glass tube just like his right next to him. And eventually, he got the guts to say hello.

Not literally; he couldn't form words yet. But he extended a part of his presence, a link, to the other being in the other tube.

And they accepted.

Mewtwo felt a strange, indescribable feeling, mostly because he had no idea how to describe things, but it was pleasant all the same. He shared sensations, experiences, with the other being in the other tube, and they were responsive back. Mewtwo could tell from their mental patterns they were the same species as the strange beings that lurked outside the tubes - aside from the one, the "feline" he later described it as, the kindred spirit - but only as far along in development as he was. And they continued their mental link, their shared experiences, all their time in those tubes.

Until it came time for them to come out.

There was a rush of new senses, sight, hearing, smell. There were new emotions as well, like panic and confusion. They saw different things with their newfound eyes, heard different things with their newfound ears.

Mewtwo saw a man with a moustache looking over him and smiling.

* * *

He hated the containment unit.

It was cold, sterile, restrictive. People came in and out in strange suits to examine him and do tests, sure, but no one ever came to talk.

There were, however, two exceptions.

First was the first of these humans to greet him when he emerged from that tube. He was a "scientist" - apparently the human term for the people who did the poking and prodding, though he wasn't so bad about it - named Blaine. They'd actually talk, and Blaine would teach him things. Blaine seemed so proud of him, like Mewtwo was special. And Mewtwo liked that.

"You know," said Blaine one day. "You and I share a special connection."

~We... Do?~ said Mewtwo.

"Yes!" said Blaine. "You see, you, me, humans Pokemon, all living things, come from a substance called DNA. And when we created you, three humans used some of their DNA to help! I was one of them!"

~So we share DNA?~

"Yeah! It's like we're family!"

~What's a family?~

"Well, at it's most basic, it's just people you share DNA with. But really it's anybody you have the right special connection with!"

~So we have a special connection?~

"Yes! Me and Dr. Fuji created you to do great things!"

That always made Mewtwo smile.

The second was his companion from the days in the tubes. She was a human girl named Amber, and she was always peering into the containment unit. The windows at least weren't entirely telepathy-proof, and from there they had conversations.

"Dad says I shouldn't be down here, but I don't care! You're my friend and I want to talk to you! Plus I don't want to be a replacement... You're a lot more fun!"

~Thank you. You're a lot more fun than the scientists other than Blaine.~

He frowned.

~Sometimes... I don't know, I want to hurt them or something...~

"Mewtwo!" said Amber. "Please don't talk like that!"

~Why not?~

"Some of the scientists from Rocket... They talk about making you into a weapon! I don't want that to happen to you!"

~Rocket? They want me to hurt people and Pokemon?~

Indeed, there was a third particular visitor that Mewtwo disliked instead of liked. He was tall and imposing, and called Giovanni - which Mewtwo later learned meant "gift from Arceus" - but Mewtwo could sense petty greed and lust for power that made him seem more pathetic than anything. That man was apparently the head of Rocket.

"They do!" said Amber. "But it shouldn't be this way! Dad said you're a symbol for Kanto that will guide them!"

~I am? I guess that's nice...~

"Yeah!" said Amber, smiling. "I hope you do a great job!"

Mewtwo allowed himself to smile.

~Thanks Amber.~

* * *

It was lonely in the unit all the same. Time passed, he was never sure how much. Scientists were the only ones who came in or out.

Then one day the door opened to reveal someone much more welcome.

~Amber?~

"Hello... Mewtwo," Amber said. "I'm pretty sure nobody's around, so, um, I wanted to say hi in here..."

She moved towards Mewtwo and sat down next to him. Mewtwo noticed that while they both had grown he was still far taller than her.

"So. What now?"

~Well, what can we do like this that we can't do with you outside?~

Amber paused. Then she carefully reached out her hand twoards Mewtwo's, clasping it gently.

~What are you doing?~ said Mewtwo.

"Holding your hand!"

~...Why?~

"It means I like you."

~Oh. Thanks.~

Amber frowned. "You feel kind of cold though..."

~Well, I don't get out much.~

"Me neither. I have to stay in the mansion above this lab because Dad insists on keeping me "safe"."

Her frown grew into a look of despair. "He's technically not even my dad! His real daughter died and I'm just a-"

She stopped. Silence. Mewtwo waited a bit before responding.

~Just a what?~

Tears started running down Amber's face.

"A clone. A copy. We're both clones. Both grown in tubes."

Mewtwo frowned. ~That's not... Normal?~

Amber shook her head.

~Oh...~

More silence. Then Amber perked up her head and smiled.

"I guess... It doesn't matter in the end, though?"

~Why not?~

"We do have a lot in common. The same air, the same planet, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different... well, who knows?"

Mewtwo smiled as well.

~Heh... I guess that is true.~

Another silence, but not an awkward one this time.

"...Unfortunately I ought to get back before anyone knows I'm in here..." said Amber, getting up to leave.

~Wait!~ said Mewtwo. ~Tell me something first.~

Amber stopped. "Tell you what?"

~Are we... Friends?~

Amber smiled. "Of course."

Mewtwo smiled back, and with that Amber left.

* * *

Today was the fateful day.

Mewtwo was finally free of the containment unit. He stood in the center of the lab, admired by the scientists, and Amber.

Then the Rockets came.

They came with armor for him, with powerful Pokemon, with the one known as Giovanii and his slinking feline. Mewtwo tensed.

~What do you want?~

"We're the biggest investors in this project," said Giovanni, "and you are rightfully ours."

Mewtwo clenched his fists. His eyes glowed a vivid blue.

~No.~

With that objects - and people - started flying in haphazard directions. A Rhydon amid the Rockets roared and attempted to subdue Mewtwo only to be flung aside like the rest. A Houndoom unaffected by the maelstrom of psychic energy lunged but was quickly felled by an Aura Sphere. Everywhere, voices echoed over the storm.

"Evacuate Dr. Blaine and Dr. Fuji!"

"Evacuate Giovanni!"

"Wait, where's Amber?! Where's my daughter?!"

Amber, was, in fact, rushing up to Mewtwo as he started glowing and rising in the air.

"Mewtwo, don't! They're not worth it!"

It was too late. Mewtwo was already set on dealing with this himself. In that moment his heart was nothing but savagery.

He rocketed up through the roof of the lab, into the mansion, and delivered a psychic blast to devastate all.

* * *

His vision was fuzzy. He coughed.

His eyes refocused and he saw the devastated wreck of the mansion below him. His chest clenched into a million knots. He barely registered the getaway copter with Blaine, Fuji, and Giovanni in the distance.

No one else could have survived that.

Amber couldn't have survived that.

Tears streamed down his face as he flew away at rapid speed, as far away as possible.

* * *

Blaine reeled back again as the visions ended, panting.

~Sorry...~ said Mewtwo.

"No, no, it's fine..." said Blaine. "I... Needed the refresher..."

He sighed. "And... I guess it's about time I told you the story behind your creation in the first place."

~Go on?~ said Mewtwo.

Blaine thought a bit before continuing. "As you... Correctly remember you were created with my, Fuji, and Giovanni's DNA in additon to your Mew and other Pokemon DNA, and that Rocket was the biggest investor in the project. First thing I should note in addition was that the Amber you knew was technically meant to be a control for the experiment, but in practice was Fuji inserting himself into the project for... Obvious personal reasons."

Mewtwo looked away.

"You also correctly remembered you were origionally meant to be a new symbol of hope for Kanto - but not why," said Blaine.

~...Why then?~

"Ever notice how almost everything in Kanto seems pretty recent? Like how most everything but places the power plant and the Lavender Tower and... and what's left of the old lab seems like it just sprung up out of the ground a few decades ago? How there's not much history to any of it, especially compared to Johto right next door?"

~...Now that you mention it... Yes.~

Blaine waggled a finger. That's because modern Kanto is very different from the Kanto of old, which was under the guidance of Our Lady Mew, who you were meant to be a successor to! And as for why she needed a successor..."

He paused. He fidgeted. Then he turned hesitantly to Mewtwo.

"You showed me your memories... Mind if I show you mine?"

Mewtwo paused as well. ~...Yes.~

He looked into Blaine's mind.

* * *

The child ran.

He ran through the wrecked, smoking buildings torn to bits. He ran past the bodies of people and Pokemon slike, impaled or ripped to shreds. He ran even as his legs, lungs, entire body wanted to give out.

And the hound found him anyway.

A green and black creature with razor sharp fangs, the hound rammed into the boy in a suprise attack, sending him sprawling into one of the cracked and torn buildings. Hastily attepting to right himself, the boy fully expected to have his throat ripped out by the monster, as he had seen others succumb to the same fate.

Instead, he heard the hound give an unhinged, Mighthyena-like cackle of a laugh.

He saw it glow green, absorb strange green cells from within the earth, display hexagon-like patterns across its transforming body that highlighted its shift to something far more humanoid.

Indeed, the boy, noted, the being that resulted almost looked actually human, if weirdly dressed and with messy, oddly-decorated dreadlocks. He could still tell, however, that this was the same houndlike monster that pursued him by their glowing green eyes and malicious grin.

"Cute!" they said. "You survived pretty long and admirably for a human your age; I guess I'll use you as an excuse to... Vent."

They punctuated their last word by summoning a staff with gnarled red and blue motifs and pointing it straight at the boy's throat. The boy stammered in panic, tried to back away.

"So, kid. What's your name?"

"Bl-Blaine..." said the boy, shaking in terror.

"Oh, this one's actually creative! Better than all those Toms and Rogers and such. You should already know me as Zygarde. But regardless."

They gestured to the ruins and wreckage around them. "Do you know why I did... this?"

Blaine shook his head. Zygarde scoffed. "Really? Do you remember this region's protector? The Mew?"

Blaine nodded fearfully. Zygarde grinned, which did not settle Blaine's utter terror in the slightest.

"Good, good... You remember how the humans here had this big civil war, and how they had the gall to kill her smack dab in the middle of it for trying to stop them?"

Blaine nodded again.

"Bingo! There's your answer, filth!"

They gestured to the wreckage again and started pacing back and forth in front of Blaine.

"This! This is the Legendaries setting an example to you humans about what happens when you actually kill even a minor one of us! Or at least try a bit too hard, but that's barely relevant! You killed her! Death is supposed to be alien to us legendaries, but no, humans score another point on fucking up the natural order of things! That's all you ever do!"

They stopped and glared at the boy again.

"And why do I care so much? I'm Zygarde. I'm a Legendary myself. And what's in my job description? You guessed it! Protecting the natural order of this world, especially from beings like you."

Finally the boy spoke.

"You... You can't see things this way... Humans and Pokemon... They're friends... They work together to make the world bett-"

He was suddenly thwacked in the face by Zygarde's staff.

"Don't give me that crap!" they said. "I get it all the time and it's Taurosshit! Humans only use and abuse Pokemon, they're filth, scum! I'm only taking the form of one now because you apes only like properly communicating with each other! In fact... I don't necessarily need to right now, do I?"

More cells were absorbed into their body. They stretched and grew to become a massive green and black serpent.

~Tell the others who I spared: I am nature! I am law.! I am order! You humans shall find no friendship or family with the true people of this world! And you can never escape me!~

And with that they disappeared burrowing into the ashen ground.

The boy stared, shook, trembled. Then broke down into sobs.

* * *

Mewtwo removed the reach of his mind from Blaine's. His expression was, as usual, stern and mostly emotionless, but he radiated worry.

"I barely told anyone in the end..." said Blane. "It didn't help that there were huge government coverups to deny

Zygarde's involvement - we were just recovering from a civil war, we didn't want the Kalosians involved. Meanwhile Kanto rebuilt itself, tried to forget the past, except the old Power Plant, and the Lavender tower where all those that died were honored... But they went and overhauled those anyway..."

He sighed. "And in the meantime me, Fuji, and some other scientists tried to engineer a new guardian of Kanto starting with the DNA of a Mew from Faraway Island and... Well, you know the rest..."

Mewtwo thought a bit. ~I... I'm sorry.~

"Not your fault, boy," said Blaine. "Though after all this I do wonder if that Zygarde bastard was right... Maybe humans and Pokemon aren't meant to be..."

~They're wrong.~

"They are?"

~I should know. They say I have the most savage heart among Pokemon. Yet I had Amber. I still have you. Red has his Pokemon. In my travels I have seen so many people and Pokemon working together

and being happier with each other.~

He broke into a wide, genuine smile.

"I like to say the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."

Blaine broke into a wide smile himself. "You've learned a lot, boy."

He paused, then moved over to a cabinet, digging around in it. "By the way, Mewtwo, I have something for you."

Mewtwo watched curiously as Blaine produced a strange purple and brown orb and put it in his hand.

"It's a Mega Stone!" said Blane. "Mewtwonite X! You may have already had experience with this back in Ferrum..."

~Yes, yes I did. Thank you.~

"You're welcome. Now remember, this only works with Trainers you have a strong bond with. And a Key Stone"

~I'll keep that in mind.~

Blaine grinned, then gave a loud yawn. "It's middle of the night; I ought to get back to bed. You take care?"

~Thank you. You too.~

He floated to the door, opened it telikinetically, and left. Blaine yawned again and stretched and went to bed.

* * *

Somewhere, a young woman wearing a mask covering her eyes gazed up at the stars.

"We do have a lot in common. The same air, the same planet, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different... well, who knows?"

She gazed a long while.

"I will find you... Mewtwo... My friend."


End file.
